ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Dunstan
Roger Dunstan (ロジャー ダンスタン Roger Dansutan) is a mysterious, yet major character of the series as well as the instigator behind all the events that occur within the series, through his creation of both Vice, Ultimo and the other Karakuri Dôji. These Karakuri Dôji serve as Dunstan's solution to the question of who would ultimately win in a battle between "good" and "evil". His personal dôji is Milieu, who shares his role as a neutral character. He's also the father of Makoto Sayama, whom he uses as an secret observer in One Hundred Machine Funeral. Appearance His appearance was based on Stan Lee, the co-creator of the series. Tall and rather physically fit for his age, Dunstan has strong masculine features and is usually drawn with a smile on his face. He has long sliver hair usually tied into a ponytail and mustache. Dunstan doesn't physically age due to the technology of The 30th Century that was granted to him for his scientific knowledge, having lived nearly over ten centuries. While his actual age his a mystery, Rune Kodaira guessed Dunstan looks around 90-years-old by his outward appearance. When he comes into The 12th Century, he wears sunglasses, and a white men's kimono that displays a large spider at the end. In The 21st Century, he wears a polo shirt, with a large "D" imprinted on the front pocket, and jeans. Personality .]] Dunstan is described as a man shrouded in mystery and having a joker-type character. He outwardly appears to be a laid-back and friendly, but under the surface there is a definite hint of insanity, since he created the Karakuri Dôji just to fulfill his own selfish desires, even if it could bring about the death of all those who exist. He also called his creations as "his last curse on this planet", which may suggest the frustrations he harbors towards the world. He appears to be fixated on the One Hundred Machine Funeral, going as far as to send dôji into another time period if things don't go as planned with their masters. He believes that sense is just words and that humans can only face their true nature when facing extreme conflict, hence his obsession to make sure One Hundred Machine Funeral is carry out. Dunstan will appear to some of the dôji masters, whether they are good or evil, to offer some assistance in order to steer in the right direction so he can find the answer to his question of whether good or evil is stronger more efficiently. He does not mind that The Good Dôji Club or The Evil Dôji Branch plans to capture him and stop the Hundred Machine Funeral, as he is confident that they can't beat him. Even Musashi Murayama and the dôji, Jealous, thinks that he is invincible and all of the dôji together with their masters couldn't defeat him. Due to his power, it shown that even the normally arrogant The Evil Dôji Branch fears him and panics in his presence, with the exception of Vice. Abilities Intelligence Dunstan has an extremely high level of intelligence, enough to allow him to create all the Karakuri Dôji, which have the potential to bring about the destruction of the entire world. In Act 13, it is revealed that he is a wanted criminal from the 30th century for successful dimensional experimentation involving the dôji. Before turning into a wanted criminal, Dunstan achieved many scientific advancements. He invented purification systems, infinite-energy medicals capabilities, and Noh devices. He also created numerous robots to use as his personal guards for his tower. There are two types; the female type are call Megata and the male type Ogata. The Ogata model carries a naginata and the Megata model wields a double-bladed naginata. The Megata sports a female Noh mask on its body and the Ogata has a more incest-like design with no visible face. Physical Prowess While in old age, Dunstan is very physical fit and has demonstrated strength above the average human, able to use one punch (dubbed "Dunstrike") on Yamato Agari that's hard enough to damage to his face and send him gliding outside a temple room. Noh Powers As the creator of the Karakuri Dôji, there is not a single Noh he cannot use and has all the Karakuri Crest, symbols of the Pledge Ritual for the masters and their dôji, all over his upper body as proof his ability to access them. This is evident by the fact that he has the ability to travel through time by simply disappearing at will, time and memory manipulation, heal wounds through corporeal control, and his far above human strength. It's seems that the Noh abilities grants Dunstan with phenomenal power, allowing him to be omnipotent and omnipresence. Quotes * (About Ultimo and Vice) "What is the ultimate power? It is not a weapon or an ability...but the heart and mind that does not hesitate. People have two opposing forces mixed in their hearts. They hesitate...and hesitation weakens power. But you two different. Perfect good and perfect evil. You are polar opposites in heart and mind. Between the two of you, you possess all of the great Noh abilities. When the final war looms, you will each return. You are my last curse upon this world. I will watch what you bring to the human realm from beyond this life... " * (To Yamato Agari) "Sense, no matter how sophisticated, is all just words. Humans can only face their true nature when facing extreme '''conflict'.''" Category:Characters Category:Male